


A Nobody (Iida x OC

by BrendonUrie910



Category: BnHA
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonUrie910/pseuds/BrendonUrie910
Summary: A new hero named Sati Wasuro, or Camoflouge, as his hero name is, finds out his agency is across the street from no other that Iida Tenya, Ingenium himself. Will this gay trash be able to resist the abs of thean next door, or will he get laid by one of Japan's top heroes? Who knows? Sure as hell not the author. :)





	A Nobody (Iida x OC

I would like to start off with the fact that I am, in fact a homosexual. I prefer women like my coffee, that is to say, I don't.


End file.
